Princemarch
Princemarch 'is a fictional princedom (or country) in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies. Princemarch is a central Princedom on the Continent and is the traditional seat of the High Prince. Roelstra's line has ruled this princedom since the ancient times of the ''diarmadh'im, or sorcerers', rule. After the diarmadh'im fell from power, they went into hiding in the Veresch Mountains, which cover nearly half of Princemarch. Geography The geography of Princemarch varies from ice-capped mountains and thick forests to rich soil in green valleys that can grow nearly anything. The South boasts the cropland and valleys, producing fruits, grains, and vegetables as well as meats, cheese, and nuts. To the east are the Vere Hills, which borders the Desert, then to the north are the Great Veresch Mountains. The mountains rise quickly over the lowlands, the tallest peak covered in snow even through the summer. Lower peaks sprouted conifers, which rose to heights of ten or twenty men with needles the length of an arm. Twinning throughout the mountains, streams flow into lakes of pure water. In the valley meadows flowers of every color grow, sheltered by thick forests. Scattered throughout the forests and above the snowline were jutting granite stones and boulders as well as caves. Dragons fly over the southern portion of the princedom and even rest near some of the lakes, such as in Dragon's Rest Valley. Culture The people of Princemarch are typically dark haired with pale skin. The eyes vary in coloring, but many seem to be vividly colored. The mountain folk are often perceived as ignorant or naive, while the more 'civilized' people tend to live in the lowlands as farmers - even though if they are glorified ones. Hawking is a sport for the elite of Princemarch, which became widespread in 719 as the birds were sold at the Rialla. This new way of hunting soon became very popular and the sale of pedigree hawks soon flourished as a trade. Rock climbing is also a popular sport in this mountainous land. The test of manhood and prowess in Princemarch involves climbing a steep cliff overlooking the Faolain River near Castle Crag and then propelling down the cliff as if in flight. Large iron rings have been driven into the rock to secure the climbers in place. Each climber has a rope tied around his or her waist, connecting to another person and to the rings. As the lead climber reaches a new ring he/she ties the rope to the higher ring. To climb a person finds hand and foot holds carved into the rock. There are various ledges jutting out of the rock, which are often used for short breaks. Young Prince Pol climbed this perilous trek, but was attacked by Merida before he made it to the top. Pol swore to complete the task, but the people of Princemarch had already embraced him as their own and declared that he had proved his worth. ''Diarmadh'im'' The diarmadh'im are sorcerers, who used to rule the Continent. After the war with the Sunrunners, they fled into the Veresche Mountains. For generations diarmadh'im have lived in hiding throughout the mountains of Princemarch and Firon. Places * '''Feruche:Ianthe's home. It was a tower Keep on the border of the Desert and Princemarch. Feruche was used as a prison for both Rohan and Sioned; it held nightmares for each of them. Rohan refused to ever step foot inside the Keep again, even after the tower had been destroyed by Sioned's Sunrunner Fire. In 719 Feruche was given to Sorin of Radzyn Keep. * Rezeld Manor: Morlen, Lord of Rezeld, was one of the few athr'im of Princemarch to chafe at Rohan and Pol's rule. When the two Princes toured Princemarch in 719, Lord Morlen attempted to conceal his wealth, while at the same time flaunting it between the Princes' noses. He had his daughter wear carved wood instead of jewels so that Pol would think the family could not afford a suitable dowery. Rohan knew what the carved necklace actually symbolized, however: numbers of sheep, cattle, goats, and other produce, including a quarry. Other signs of hidden wealth included thin tapestries on rods, which meant their purpose was not to keep out the cold, fresh plaster holing the rods in place, and candle holders that held wittled torches. After Rohan caught Morlen in this form of treason, he had Morlen's quarry supply the stone for Dragon's Rest. Lord Morlen was resentful, both of being found out and for the loss of his stone. In 728 his reesentment found an outlet in the war the diarmadh'im and Chiana planned to wage on Dragon's Rest. Rezeld Manor reverted to Princemarch for Lord Morlen's second treasonous act. * River Ussh: A Keep that supported Pol after his rock climbing fiasco. Pol's first squire, Edrel, was from River Ussh. * Veresch Mountains: Home to many diarmadhi and the birthplace of Lallante, Roelstra's wife. These mountains are the only place on the Continent where dranath grows. The seeds and resin from tree cones taste like honey and are eaten and traded as food. The mountains themselves rise to the sky, scraping clouds. The tallest is snow cover year round. Deer with white antlers, many birds, and fish all make their home here. Flowers adorn valley meadows caught between mountain peaks. * Castle Crag: One of Princemarch's primary Keeps, it had been the seat of the High Prince until 704, when Rohan became High Prince. * Dragon's Rest: Built on the border of Princemarch and The Desert for Pol, it got its name from the dragons resting around the nearby lake. Elktrap Manor Elktrap Manor was held by Garic and his sole heir, Ruala. During Roelstra's rule, Lord Garic had hid and hoarded his wealth, waiting out the High Prince's rule. By the time his gradndaughters were able to wed they each had doweries befitting a princess. The Manor acquired its wealth through trade. It had a herd of sheep that produced wool, they hunted the plentiful elk for their meat and their black hooves, from which many items, ranging from goblets to ornate boxes, were carved. Elktrap was also the home of diarmadh'im. Lord Garic told Ruala stories of the old ways, and they had ancient scrolls and mirrors. In 728 Riyan and Sorin stopped at this manor on their quest to discover dragon slayers. It was here that Riyan met his match in Ruala. Through their marriage he became the Lord of Elktrap Manor. Category:Dragon Prince Locations